With advancements in technology, electronic displays, including LED displays, LCD displays, plasma displays and digital displays, are now commonplace. Any walk through Times Square or along the Las Vegas Strip evidences the fascination with current displays. In such locations the displays are many stories tall such that they are impossible to overlook. The ability to display images and video on such large displays provides the associated businesses with a great deal of versatility in promoting their amenities. For example, a casino may show video clips of a concert by a specific band scheduled to perform live in the casino or show video clips of gaming action on its casino floor.
Similarly, smaller electronic displays are more and more prominent throughout our culture. Airports, hotels and other public locations provide smaller displays for businesses to promote goods and/or services and to attract new customers.
One important advance in display technology, even with larger displays, is the ability to display extremely sharp images or video. Thus, more and more businesses are utilizing the high quality displays to promote their goods and/or services. In particular, most casinos operate one or more large displays on a street front to entertain, educate and attract passersby regarding the casino's amenities, attractions and promotions. The Strip in Las Vegas is well-known for its vast number of resort casinos and their corresponding enormous displays.
Unfortunately, even with the display of sharp images and video, the displays themselves are static and other than the displayed subject matter do not tend to attract viewers. It would be beneficial to develop a more dynamic display unit for presenting images and video content in a more dramatic fashion thereby garnering the attention of a larger number of passersby and attracting more visitors to the corresponding casino or other underlying business.